jungle_book_3dfandomcom-20200214-history
Sleeping Python
Synopsis Sleeping Python The Man Cub has been real fond his tiger claw which he considers his lucky charm but when Mowgli loses it, he believes that he can't fight without it. The claw falls with Kaa sleeping on top of it, can he remove his charm without waking the snake or learn to fight without it when Shere Khan attacks? Summary A sparring match begins between Bala and Mowgli with the Man Cub gaining the upper hand until Bala knocks away his claw in which Mowgli thought was source of his power. Bala won the match, but Mowgli believed he cheated and ran off without giving his wolf brother an apology, he is soon found by Bagheera and Baloo who consider that Mowgli does apologize but he runs off again in anger. Bagheera soon finds him up in the tree and reminisce about the claw believing it is his good luck charm which the panther thought it was silly. Soon Mowgli begins to remember when he got it, going into a flashback with the Man Cub picking berries with Baloo, during the messy incident he heads to the river just when Shere Khan attacks. He tries to rid his jungle of Mowgli, Baloo tries to help but trips over a log just as Mowgli thought he was done for until the tiger got his claws stuck in a tree when yanked his paw free and one of his claws came out. The tiger was in so much pain he ran away and once Baloo could see, he found out Mowgli had a lucky escape and the flashback ends. Mowgli falls asleep and drops his claw, in the morning both Bagheera and Baloo still discover that their friend still up in the tree and Baloo reminds the panther that "man" sees things differently than the animals do. When the boy wakes up he discovers that the charm is missing, but is right under Kaa he tries to get however the bear pull him away, saying that Kaa is having stomach problems and the two leave. Bala shows up asking the boy for a rematch which agrees to after he gets his charm back. Once there he does his best to wake up the snake to no avail, so he tries to use the snack Bagheera offered him unknown that Shere Khan was following him. When the rat didn't work the boy was surprised to see tiger, just as the two were about ready to have another round until Kaa knocks him out telling Mowgli he doesn't need a charm to be brave. It's past sundown, Mowgli and Bala have their rematch this time without his claw, during it they consider each others apology and declare the match with no winner. The episode ends with the Man Cub still liking to wear the charm as a remainder of the battle with the tiger as the three friends walk into the night. Trivia * A flashback is seen involving on how Mowgli received the claw. ** The first episode to have a flashback. * This is is the first time Mowgli loses his claw. * Sleeping Python is a reference to the Disney Classic Sleeping Beauty. __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Episodes from Season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Mowgli Category:Episodes starring Mowgli's Wolf Family